Club Penguin Island/Gallery
Logos Club Penguin Island Logo.png Club Penguin Island Logo PT.png|Portuguese logo Club Penguin Island Logo FR.png|French logo Club Penguin Island Logo ES.png|Spanish logo Alternative logos Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo.png|The logo used on the header of ClubPenguinIsland.com Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo PT.png|Portuguese logo Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo FR.png|French logo Club Penguin Island Alternative Logo ES.png|Spanish logo Unused CPI Unused Logo (1).jpg CPI Unused Logo (2).jpg CPI Unused Logo (3).jpg CPI Unused Logo (4).jpg CPI Unused Logo (5).jpg The Island Club Penguin Island Map.jpg|A full view of the island CPIIslandInsiderIntroBackground.png|The island as seen in the Island Insider intro from episode 7 Penguins Regular Samdunk Club Penguin Island.png Seawurth Club Penguin Island.png Squidbin Club Penguin Island.png Zoolabelle Club Penguin Island.png CPI Party interface penguin 1.png CPI Party interface penguin 2.png CPI Party interface penguin 3.png CPI Party interface penguin 4.png CPI Party interface penguin 5.png CPI Party interface penguin 6.png Top Dog Penguin.png Penguin With Wings.png Penguin With Jackhammer.png Megg Artwork.png PenguinTube.png Disney Disney Shop Buzz.png|Buzz Lightyear Disney Shop Dory.png|Dory Disney Shop Elena.png|Elena Disney Shop Elsa.png|Elsa Disney Shop Judy.png|Judy Hopps Disney Shop Mike.png|Mike Wazowski Disney Shop Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel Disney Shop Mal.png|Mal Disney Shop Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck Disney Shop Olaf.png|Olaf Disney Shop Baymax.png|Baymax Disney Shop Uma and Mal.png|Uma and Mal Fun Stuff page FashionPenguin.png FashionPenguinBeachBall.png FashionPenguinDance.png FashionRockPenguinsSelfie.png GlassesPenguin01.png GlassesPenguin02.png JackhammerPenguin.png OverallsPenguin.png PenguinTube.png PiratePenguinBlaster.png PiratePenguinMap.png PiratePenguinPoint.png PurpleHairPenguin.png RockPenguin.png RockPenguinDance.png RockPenguinGuitar.png SquidPenguin.png SquidPenguinProud.png SquidPenguinSmoothie.png VikingPenguin.png CatandCrownPenguins.png CoffeePenguin.png CrownPenguinDive.png CatPenguinTube.png CrownPenguinSquidStick.png EmotesFullSet.png Icons Mobile Club Penguin Island icon 1.0.0.png|1.0.0 and 1.0.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.1.1.png|1.1.1, 1.1.2, and 1.1.3 Club Penguin Island icon 1.2.0.png|1.2.0 and 1.2.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.3.0.png|1.3.0 and 1.3.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.4.0.png|1.4.0 and 1.4.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.5.0.png|1.5.0 Club Penguin Island icon 1.6.0.png|1.6.0 and 1.6.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.7.1.png|1.7.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.8.0.png|1.8.0 and 1.8.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.9.0.png|1.9.0 Club Penguin Island icon 1.10.0.png|1.10.0 Club Penguin Island icon 1.10.1.png|1.10.1 onward (on the App Store and Google Play Store); 1.10.1, 1.10.2, 1.10.4, and 1.10.5 (on mobile devices home screens) Club Penguin Island icon ios 1.11.0.png|1.11.0 onward (on iOS and some Android devices) Club Penguin Island icon android 1.11.0.png|1.11.0 onward (on some Android devices) Alternative icons Club Penguin Island icon 1.png|Alternate 1.0.0 and 1.0.1 icon on Android Club Penguin Island icon 2.png|Alternate 1.0.0 and 1.0.1 icon on Android Desktop Club Penguin Island icon 1.8.0 desktop.png|1.8.0 and 1.8.1 Club Penguin Island icon 1.9.0 desktop.png|1.9.0 onward Homescreen backgrounds Mobile CPI homescreen bg 1.0.png|1.0.0–1.6.1 CPI homescreen bg All Access.png|During the All Access Weekend CPI homescreen bg 1.7.png|1.7.1 CPI homescreen bg Halloween 17.png|During Halloween 2017 CPI homescreen bg igloo.png|1.8.0 onward CPI homescreen bg Holiday 17.png|Prior to (November 29 – December 5) and during the Holiday Party 2017 CPI homescreen bg rainbow.png|During the Rainbow Celebration CPI homescreen bg anniversary.png|During the Anniversary Party CPI homescreen bg april fools.png|During the April Fools' Day 2018 CPI homescreen bg pirate.png|During the Pirate Expedition, except for extension CPI homescreen bg splashdown.png|During the Summer Splashdown, except for extension CPI homescreen bg medieval.png|During the Medieval Party 2018 CPI homescreen bg Halloween 18.png|During Halloween 2018 CPI homescreen bg waddle on.png|During the Waddle On Party, except Offline Mode Desktop CPI homescreen bg igloo desktop.png|1.8.0-1.10.1 CPI homescreen bg Holiday 17 desktop.png|Prior to (November 29 – December 5) and during the Holiday Party 2017 CPI homescreen bg rainbow desktop.png|During the Rainbow Celebration CPI homescreen bg anniversary desktop.png|During the Anniversary Party CPI homescreen bg april fools desktop.png|During the April Fools' Day 2018 CPI homescreen bg 1.7 desktop.png|1.10.2 onward CPI homescreen bg pirate desktop.png|During the Pirate Expedition, except for extension CPI homescreen bg splashdown desktop.png|During the Summer Splashdown, except for extension CPI homescreen bg medieval desktop.png|During the Medieval Party 2018 CPI homescreen bg Halloween 18 desktop.png|During Halloween 2018 CPI homescreen bg waddle on desktop.png|During the Waddle On Party, except Offline Mode Concepts Club Penguin Island trailer storyboard.jpg|The storyboard for the first Club Penguin Island trailer Club Penguin Island Character Concept.jpg|Concept art for Aunt Arctic, Gary, and Rockhopper Club Penguin Island Branding.jpg|Branding Club Penguin Island Design Process.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 1.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 2.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 3.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 4.png Club Penguin Island Design Process 5.png Concept penguin model item design.jpg|Concept penguin used for the design of items CPIConcept1.jpg CPIConcept2.jpg CPIConcept3.jpg CPIConcept4.jpg CPIConcept5.jpg Concept6.png Concept7.jpg Concept8.jpg Concept9.png Concept10.png Concept11.png Concept12.png Concept13.png CharactersCPI.jpg PenguinConcept1.png PenguinConcept1.jpg PenguinConcept3.jpg amanda-k-mascots-shellbeard.jpg amanda-k-mascots-herbert3.jpg amanda-k-mascots-herbert1.jpg amanda-k-mascots-herbert2.jpg amanda-k-mascots-rookie.jpg amanda-k-mascots-gary2.jpg amanda-k-mascots-gary1.jpg amanda-kadatz-mascots-scorn.jpg amanda-k-charactersfish.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-beaconboardwalk.jpg amanda-k-boardwalkfoodtrekker.jpg amanda-kadatz-boardwalkfunhut.jpg amanda-k-boardwalkprops.jpg amanda-k-boardwalklighthouse.jpg amanda-k-boardwalkgates.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-coconutcove.jpg amanda-k-coconutcoveenviro.jpg amanda-k-coconutcovekiosk.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-mtblizzard.jpg amanda-k-crateco.jpg amanda-kadatz-mtblizzvisdev.jpg amanda-k-mtblizzlandmarks.jpg amanda-k-mtblizzdecor.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-islandcentral.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-shops.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-pizzabuilding.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-pizzaprops.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-iglootram.jpg amanda-k-islandcentral-props.jpg amanda-k-props1.jpg amanda-k-emoji.jpg amanda-k-props2.jpg amanda-k-illustration1.jpg amanda-k-illustration3.jpg amanda-k-illustration4.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos4.jpg amanda-kadatz-fullscene-igloos.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos1.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos2.jpg amanda-kadatz-igloos3.jpg amanda-kadatz-furniture1.jpg amanda-kadatz-furniture2.jpg dan-pope-disney01cpisculptsdanpope.jpg dan-pope-disney02cpimodelstexturesdanpope.jpg dan-pope-disney03cpimascotsdanpope.jpg dan-pope-disney04cpiworlddanpope.jpg PufflesHeader.jpg Puffles3D.jpg PufflesLocations.jpg PufflesEvolve.jpg Miscellaneous CPI Misc (1).jpg CPI Misc (2).png CPI Misc (3).jpg CPI Misc (4).jpg CPI Pre-Registration (1).jpg CPI Pre-Registration (2).jpg LaunchScreenCPI.jpeg|The Homepage screen Club Penguin Island Announcement Banner.jpg|Announcement banner December-CPI-Announcement-Billboard.jpg|The Homepage and Login Screen promoting the game thumbnail image1.jpg|The app featured on the App Store Screen Shot 2016-11-22 at 22.12.25.png|A Player Card as seen by another player CP Website Maintenance Message.png|The website's maintenance message Disney Collectible Pin CPI Coat of arms.png|A Disney collectible pin of the official island crest on the Island Central flag CPIBehindScenes1.jpg|Island News Blog system CPIBehindScenes2.jpg CPIBehindScenes4.jpg CPIBehindScenes5.jpg CPI PSS - Beacon.jpg|A gameplay on the Beacon Boardwalk during the development of the game Club Penguin Island puzzle.jpg|A puzzle given to a Club Penguin Island Staff member Videos Disney Club Penguin Island Coming 2017 to Mobile! Club Penguin Island - Coming March 2017 Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island – Official Launch Trailer New Aunt Arctic Adventures Coming Soon Disney Club Penguin Island Top 10 Things Coming in Our 1.2 Updates Disney Club Penguin Island Visitors Guide to Mt. Blizzard Disney Club Penguin Island Dev Diaries Character Design Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island Gameplay Trailer Update 1.4 Has Arrived! Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island Featuring Tangled Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.5 Mini-games, Descendants 2, and more! Disney Club Penguin Island Blizzard Beach Takeover Preparing the Party Disney Club Penguin Island Blizzard Beach Takeover Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.6 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island We Are the Penguins — DJ Cadence Disney Club Penguin Island Happy National Video Game Day! Disney Club Penguin Island Behind the Scenes Voice Acting - Part 1 Disney Club Penguin Island Behind the Scenes The Voice of Gary, Herbert, AND Shellbeard Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.7 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.8 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island TV Spot – The Igloo Party Disney Club Penguin Island Relax by the Yule Log Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.9 – The Rainbow Celebration! Club Penguin Island Rainbow Celebration Vibes Disney Club Penguin Island How To Decorate an Igloo Club Penguin Island Aunt Arctic Adventures Shocking Secrets - Official Trailer Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.10 – Happy Anniversary! Club Penguin Island Welcome to Club Penguin Island! Rockhopper Adventures Fair Share Trailer Disney Club Penguin Island Rookie Adventures Pick of the Year Trailer Disney Club Penguin Island Island Hits Dancing in the Sun Disney Club Penguin Island Island Hits Be a Spy Disney Club Penguin Island What if We Treated Tubes Like Luxury Cars? Disney Club Penguin Island Splashdown The Director's Cut Disney Club Penguin Island Island Hits Ebb and Flow Disney Club Penguin Island Be the Hero Disney Club Penguin Island The Making of Scorn's Voice Disney Club Penguin Island Introductory videos Club Penguin Island Intro Video Club Penguin Island Intro Video 2 Club Penguin Island Intro Video 3 Category:Galleries Category:Club Penguin Island